


Of swords and crowns and secret notebooks

by ElementalRaven



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalRaven/pseuds/ElementalRaven
Summary: Arya Stark and Lucy Pevensie on the battlefieldSansa finds a secret notebookArya earns her crownThree 3 sentence fills written for the 3 sentence ficathon of 2021
Relationships: Lucy Pevensie/Arya Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



> Some of these were initially posted anonymously, as I did not have a DreamWidth account yet then.
> 
> The prompt for the first chapter was: "Narnia/Game of Thrones/ASOFAI, Arya Stark, Lucy Pevensie, you stick em with the pointy end"

Arya is sliding her blading into the so-manieth soldier when she sees her: A young woman, wearing bloody armor and a messy braid, resembling nothing less than small tornado as she cuts down men by scores. 

Distracted by this unfamiliar sight, Arya almost misses the man attacking her from behind, just managing to twist out of the way - and suddenly the girl is there, eyes as blue and shining as the sea, and for a moment Arya is breathless.

The blond warrior grins, wide and blinding, and says: “Just stick them with the pointy end”, as she runs the man through with her sword. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> any, any, discovery of a secret notebook

Sansa is spending another day in her room in the Maidenvault in self-exile when she finds it: hidden under a false bottom in the left corner drawer of her desk, is a small, non-descript notebook.

She curiously flips it open and finds pages filled with curly handwriting, seemingly describing life at the Red Keep: its passages and rooms, secret or not, thoughtful musings about its history, and its inhabitants – not only lords and ladies, but also servants, and even animals – though curiously many of names that are mentioned are people only vaguely familiar to Sansa, or long-dead, and when she flips to the front of the little book she finds “property of Elia Martell” written on the first page.

Sansa sucks in a sharp breath, bending more seriously over the journal, and begins to read about the life of a tragic Targaryen princess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ASOIAF, any female character, crown

After, after she’s gained the alliance of the wolves and the loyalty of Brotherhood Without Banners (after she’s finally put her mother to rest), after she has gathered the scattered River Lords around her, after they have sacked the Twins and re-taken Riverrun - there is a coronation.

They do not give her Robb’s crown- that crown was lost, somewhere along the way- but secretly Arya is glad for it: at least this crown, for all its rushed ironwork and unpolished shine and lack of adornment, is entirely her own.

“To the Queen of the Trident!” her uncle shouts, his fist raised, “Queen of the Trident! Queen of the Trident!” echo her people, and in the distance wolves begin to howl.


End file.
